Era Uma Vez
by Cris Krux
Summary: Nossos exploradores estão em mais uma de suas buscas pelo platô, quando coisas bizarras começam a acontecer. Digamos que é um conto de fadas à la mode Mundo Perdido!
1. Capítulo 1 O Anel

**DISCLAIMER:** Todos os personagens da série "Sir Arthur Conan Doyle's The Lost World" são propriedade de John Landis, Telescene, Coote/Hayes, DirecTV, New Line Television, Space, Action Adventure Network, Goodman/Rosen Productions, e Richmel Productions (perdoem qualquer omissão).

**Referências:** Divine Right, The Prisioner, The Secret, e provavelmente muitos outros episódios que construíram esses personagens tão ricos...

**Era uma vez...**

**Capítulo 1 – O Anel**

'Esse calor está me matando.' Marguerite reclamou.

Ned, Roxton e Verônica já tinham desistido de retrucar. O calor estava realmente infernal, e ao mesmo tempo sabiam que Marguerite não pararia de reclamar, e também não desistiria da busca.

Summerlee estava doente, e Challenger tinha ficado com ele na Casa da Árvore, mas tinha-lhes fornecido instruções precisas sobre o que eles precisavam encontrar e trazer de volta para que Challenger pudesse cuidar de Summerlee apropriadamente.

'Não gosto de vir para esse lado do platô.' Ned comentou. Estavam próximos do lago de gases pelo qual tinham passado quando Roxton fora subitamente levado por um cavalo desconhecido a um reino dentro do platô, e fora aclamado rei.

'Nem eu.' Roxton concordou. 'Da última vez que estivemos aqui tivemos que enfrentar um dragão de verdade.'

'É, mas o dragão no final revelou-se apenas ser aquele mago mal-encarado.' Verônica completou.

'E você quase se tornou rei.' Marguerite suspirou, lembrando-se que se oferecera para tornar-se a conselheira de Roxton no lugar do mago malvado.

'Quase. Ainda bem.' Foi como Roxton encerrou o assunto, numa careta.

E continuaram caminhando.

A noite estava quase caindo, e embora julgassem estar próximos – já que tinham encontrado alguns poucos sinais que Challenger indicara como plantas que cresceriam nas redondezas daquela que eles procuravam – ainda não tinham encontrado a planta exata da qual precisavam para cuidar de Summerlee. E estavam exaustos.

'Não creio que iremos encontrar essa planta sem a luz do dia.' Roxton ponderou.

'É, parece que teremos que passar a noite por aqui, antes de recomeçar logo cedo.' Verônica concordou. Assim como Roxton, vinha observando a luz do dia caindo rapidamente, e sabia que teriam que parar em breve.

Mas um T-Rex fez com que eles mudassem subitamente de plano.

'Prestem atenção!' Ned chamou. Mas nem era necessário, as pesadas passadas do T-Rex não deixavam dúvidas da proximidade do famigerado "amigo" dos exploradores.

Só não esperavam encontrá-lo tão cedo, mas ali estava ele. Enorme, do alto de seus quase dez metros, olhando para eles.

'Permaneçam parados.' Verônica murmurou, entre dentes. Mas todos já sabiam como proceder em situações como essa. Precisavam avaliar o terreno para saber o próximo passo a tomar.

Os quatro ficaram ali, imóveis, ouvindo a respiração irregular do T-Rex, que parecia mais um ronronado depois da corrida que tinha feito pela selva. O monstro balançava a cabeça de um lado a outro, levemente, sem desviar os olhos deles. Sabia que suas presas deviam estar perto, o cheiro o tinha trazido, e os ruídos deles, mas agora tudo estava quieto.

'Temos que nos dividir.' Roxton ordenou, em voz baixa.

'Por que eu nunca gosto dessa parte?' Marguerite objetou.

'Verônica e Ned, vão pela direita. Eu e Marguerite iremos pela esquerda.' Roxton continuou.

'No três.' Verônica instruiu. 'Um, dois... Três!' E os dois casais dispararam pelos flancos do T-Rex.

O animal mal teve tempo de registrar o movimento, e viu dois seres passarem correndo de cada lado. Virou-se para sua direita – que era o lado que Marguerite e Roxton tinham seguido – e começou a persegui-los. Ned e Verônica, tão logo notaram a decisão do bicho, desviaram o caminho e passaram a seguir a trilha do T-Rex, sem deixá-lo notá-los, mas próximos o suficiente para tentar auxiliar Marguerite e Roxton caso isso se fizesse necessário.

A herdeira e o caçador, por sua vez, corriam como loucos.

'Já disse que eu odeio o platô e todos os seus habitantes escamosos?' Marguerite resmungou, sem fôlego.

'Pelo menos umas dez vezes só hoje, Marguerite.' Roxton respondeu, um pouco irritado. 'Poupe seu fôlego e corra mais rápido.' Ele cortou.

Ela virou-se para olhá-lo, incrédula, porque estava correndo o mais que podia, mas sentindo a terra estremecer a cada passada do T-Rex, entendeu que mesmo a maior corrida de ambos ainda era pouco para despistarem o monstro.

Em mais um ou dois minutos chegaram a uma clareira, mas era um fim de linha: estavam cercados de paredes suficientemente altas de rocha por todos os lados.

'Maldição!' Roxton blasfemou, baixinho.

'Vamos nos dividir de novo. Temos que confundi-lo.' Marguerite instou. Sabia que daquilo dependeria a vida de ambos.

'Não. Entre naquela caverna. Aquela pequena. A entrada à direita. Parece apenas uma fenda, mas é uma caverna que deve ser suficiente para que você se esconda.'

'Não.'

Ela correu para um lado, e Roxton para o outro. O T-Rex parou por um instante, parecendo considerar quem iria seguir. Ele foi para o lado de Roxton, que sacou sua arma e começou a atirar, e Marguerite fez o mesmo de trás do bicho. Mas as balas mal pareciam fazer cócegas contra o gigante, e numa abanada de rabo ele derrubou Marguerite.

Verônica e Ned finalmente alcançaram a borda do lugar, e chamaram a atenção do monstro para eles, que finalmente decidiu segui-los.

'Você está bem?' Roxton correu para perto dela.

'Estou sim.' Ele ajudou-a a levantar-se, mas notou que quando ela foi colocar o pé esquerdo no chão fez uma careta e apoiou-se mais nele.

'O que houve com a perna?'

'Nada. Apenas a pancada.' Ela despistou.

'Preciso ir atrás de Ned e Verônica.' Ele olhou a entrada estreita que vira antes, confirmando que era a entrada de uma caverna, vendo-a tentando disfarçar que estava mancando enquanto o seguia. 'Entre e fique aqui. Voltaremos logo. E acamparemos por aqui.'

'Eu vou com você.' Ela insistiu. Não gostava da idéia de ficar ali sozinha, nem de deixá-lo ir sozinho atrás do T-Rex.

'Sua perna pode dar mais trabalho se abusar dela agora. E já temos um doente que nos aguarda na Casa da Árvore.' Ele cortou, mas ela podia reconhecer a preocupação no rosto dele. 'Se algo der errado, dê dois tiros para cima, e virei imediatamente.' Ele orientou, e saiu seguindo o rugido do T-Rex para auxiliar Verônica e Ned.

Marguerite suspirou e entrou na pequena fenda. Uma pequena réstia de luz se filtrava pela entrada, mas mesmo isso logo desapareceria com o cair da noite. Droga. Bem que os outros já podiam estar de volta. Não lhe agradava a idéia de ter que buscar lenha e fazer fogo enquanto aguardava a volta de todos. Era uma agonia ficar esperando sem saber o que estava havendo.

A caverna, que parecia bem pequena vista de fora, compunha-se de uma antecâmara realmente bem pequena, mas a passagem estreita no fundo dela abria-se para uma muito maior. Foi o que Marguerite descobriu quando tinha resolvido sentar-se ao fundo da caverna e estender um pouco a perna, que doía um bocado por causa da rabada que levara do maldito T-Rex. Não pretendia tirar a bota, porque se algo estivesse quebrado nunca mais seria capaz de recolocá-la – embora achasse que fosse apenas uma pancada mais forte, sem fratura. Mas pelo menos podia esticar-se, evitando apoiar peso na perna. Porém, a visão da grande caverna que se abria ao fundo dessa pequena câmara, fê-la decidir-se a dar mais alguns passos – já que estava ali, não haveria nenhum mal em dar uma espiada.

E o que viu pagava a pena: espalhados aqui e ali pelas beiradas da caverna maior estavam vários objetos em ouro e pedras preciosas...

'Ah!' Marguerite exclamou, e seus olhos cinza azulados brilharam no escuro. Um pequeno tesouro, e disponível ali, para ela!

Foi só então que notou que essa caverna maior tinha mais uma passagem, e dela uma caverna, ainda assim muito grande, que saía para a luz do dia do outro lado da montanha. Lá se ía por água abaixo a idéia de Roxton de acamparem ali: cobrirem dois flancos, duas entradas na caverna, não seria uma idéia que agradaria ao caçador. Porém, enquanto estivesse ali, não custava nada dar uma olhadinha e ver que tesouros poderia carregar consigo.

Seus olhos foram imediatamente atraídos por um anel no chão. E não precisava de muitas explicações para saber porque aquele anel especificamente lhe captara o olhar: o anel, aparentemente feito de ouro maciço, era enorme – parecendo um anel de homem, e de um homem grande – mas sua forma é que imediatamente encantara Marguerite: o anel tinha sido moldado como uma serpente tridimensional, em todos os seus volumes, e, para formar o aro do anel, a serpente estava mordendo o próprio rabo. O Oroborus. Ela pegou o anel e revirou-o em suas mãos. Era pesado, e todo dourado, à exceção dos olhos da serpente, incrustados em rubis vermelhos que faiscavam violentamente dada a agudeza de sua lapidação.

Como a perna latejasse um pouco, ela sentou-se ali mesmo, encostando-se contra a lisa parede da caverna. Experimentou o anel, que continuava a segurar, no dedão – e mesmo assim o anel era enorme na mão dela, e ela julgou que ele poderia facilmente acomodar três dedos seus ao mesmo tempo. Ficou se perguntando o tamanho do homem para o qual tal anel fora feito, e estremeceu só de pensar na possibilidade de ter encontrado a sala do tesouro de outro gigante como aquele tal Apep. Sem tirar o anel do dedão, tentou levantar-se e voltar para a pequena antecâmara onde Roxton a pedira para esperar – provavelmente estaria mais segura ali, pois nenhum gigante conseguiria ultrapassar a passagem estreita. Mas então sentiu como se algo estivesse queimando sua mão aonde o anel a tocava, e ao mesmo tempo uma onda de fogo subindo pelo seu braço e espalhando-se pelo seu corpo, e essa foi a última coisa de que teve consciência antes de tudo escurecer ao seu redor.

...

'Como você está?'

Summerlee mexera-se na cama, e Challenger começava a preocupar-se com o estado do amigo.

'Tudo está sob controle, George.' Summerlee se esforçou por tranqüilizar o cientista.

'Não sei se gosto dessa frase sob controle...' Challenger ironizou.

'Ora ora, é uma frase adequada para um cientista. Estou com febre, mas não alta demais. É incômodo, mas está controlado.' Summerlee sorriu. O desconforto era realmente grande.

'Tome mais um pouco desse chá, que vai ajudar a manter a febre baixa.' Challenger instruiu, ajudando-o a tomar o chá. 'Mas o remédio que vai mesmo tirá-lo dessa cama está nas mãos dos nossos amigos.'

'Eles já não deviam estar de volta?' Arthur inquiriu, com olhos esperançosos. A perspectiva daquela noite não era das mais alvissareiras.

'Infelizmente não, Arthur. A distância a ser percorrida era suficientemente grande, e pelo horário que saíram – logo após eu ter conseguido diagnosticar o que você tinha – creio que se tudo correu bem eles devem ter alcançado a planta no final do dia, e devem estar de volta amanhã apenas.' Challenger explicou, paciente.

Summerlee suspirou, antes de dizer. 'Vai ser uma longa noite.'

George apenas deu um tapinha amigável no braço do amigo, porque não poderia discordar dele. Seria realmente uma longa noite...

...

Enquanto isso, a uns dois quilômetros da clareira com a caverna onde deixara Marguerite, Roxton alcançara Verônica, Ned e o T-Rex. Mas seus amigos já tinham tido a idéia mais sensata no momento, e tinham se jogado na água do lago de gases mal-cheirosos. Roxton não perdeu tempo em juntar-se a eles.

O T-Rex parou e ficou observando-os da beira do lago, como que aguardando que aqueles serezinhos desistissem de ficar naquele lugar mal cheiroso e voltassem para seu alcance.

'Ele podia ir embora logo. Esse cheiro é de arrepiar.' Verônica reclamou.

'Pelo menos Challenger disse que não eram venenosos na época.' Roxton argumentou.

'Venenosos ou não, o cheiro é terrível.' Ned teve que concordar com Verônica.

'Onde está Marguerite?' Verônica perguntou, preocupada.

'Levou uma rabada do T-Rex. Deixei-a numa caverna, a uns dois quilômetros daqui.' Roxton explicou.

'Está ferida?' Ned preocupou-se.

Mas Verônica, depois de olhar para Roxton, respondeu por ele. 'Não, Ned. Roxton não a deixaria ferida sozinha.'

Roxton ruborizou-se mesmo sem querer, mas completou. 'A perna dela pode estar ferida, e não quis arriscar-me a que ela tornasse minha corrida atrás de você mais lenta. Ela ficou mais segura lá.'

Ned olhou para os dois, antes de dizer. 'Melhor para ela. Imagine-a aqui dentro dessa água.'

Verônica revirou os olhos e riu: 'Além do cheiro, íamos ter que agüentar as reclamações.'

Demorou um pouco, mas finalmente o T-Rex foi atraído por um outro animal que passou por ali, e se afastou do local.

O sol já tinha descido quando eles saíram da água, e o frescor da noite, associado às suas roupas encharcadas, não era nada agradável.

'Vamos. A caverna onde deixei Marguerite vai ser ideal para acendermos uma fogueira e passarmos a noite. Se a perna dela não estiver doendo muito, aposto que ela até já deve ter uma fogueira acesa.'

A idéia de abrigo para a noite e uma fogueira animou-os a seguir para onde Roxton tinha deixado Marguerite.

'Veja! A planta que precisamos!' Verônica apontou.

'Que ótimo! Quando passamos correndo não a vimos, mas agora, podemos colhê-la já.' Ned e Verônica rapidamente encheram as mochilas que traziam com as folhas e raízes da planta, exatamente como Challenger lhes explicara para fazer.

'Agora podemos seguir.' Roxton estava impaciente, e todos continuaram caminhando.

'Não vejo nenhuma luz.' Verônica estranhou, aproximando-se de Roxton, que afirmara que a caverna estava logo a frente.

'Eu notei.' Era possível notar a preocupação no tom dele, e em como ele apressara o passo. 'Significa que ela deve estar com dor e não saiu buscar lenha para a fogueira.'

Ned e Verônica se entreolharam e aceleraram para alcançar Roxton. Mas, ao chegarem na pequena caverna, os três ficaram ainda mais preocupados. Roxton entrara e se voltara, e seus olhos traíam o tom tentativamente controlado de sua voz quando ele disse: 'Ela não está aqui!'

**CONTINUA... **

**(o próximo capítulo está pronto, mas quando ele vai ser publicado dependerá dos comentários e reviews!) **

**REVIEW! ****REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!**

**Estão vendo esse botãozinho GO aí embaixo? Isso, bem no canto inferior esquerdo... ****Taí! ;-)**


	2. Capítulo 2 Uma Estranha no Ninho

**Srt Smitt:** há há há "Eu sei o que você fez no verão passado." (Sorry, não resisti). A Marguerite é meu personagem preferido, e, além disso, é a única maluca o suficiente pra seguir um tesouro no meio do mundo perdido depois de tudo o que eles já encontraram perdido por lá... Então, ela tem que ser o centro das minhas histórias, não posso evitar... C'est la vie! Continuação abaixo, espero que goste! Beijo, beijo, beijo!

**Si:** não só com o fofo, querida, mas o fofo terá um papel crucial nessa fic – aguarde e confie! Aliás, fiquei enduvidecida: o fofo é o T-Rex? Ou o Ned? Há há há (sei que haverá represálias para essa pergunta, mas não resisti). Beijo!!

**Fabby:** como disse pra Srt Smitt, Marguerite é minha personagem preferida, e a ambição dela – que às vezes a impede de ver o perigo – me permite brincar mais com ela que com os outros. Mas foi só uma pancadinha... Ou não?? Continue lendo pra descobrir – e obrigada pela review!!

**Krux:** tão sumida quanto a Marg? Eu diria que isso é praticamente verdade pra TODO MUNDO, que anda desaparecido, mas o importante é que TLW mora nos nossos corações! Beijo e abaixo a continuação!

**Jess Nobre:** querida sumida... Pois é, a fenda tava boa demais pra ser verdade se fosse a saída do plateau, né? As coisas estão indo de mal a pior em termos de romance – mas, observe, essa é uma fic rotulada permitida pra menores, então romance só muito muito light há há há. E agora, após a música tema, continua a fic! Beijo grande!

**Anne:** não perca a empolgação – o próximo capítulo está aqui! Obrigada pela review!

**Suellen:** adorei esse "por amor de TLW", perfeitamente aplicável a todos nós... Atendendo a pedidos, e graças a TLW, cá está a continuação! Obrigada pela review!

**Capítulo 2**** – Uma Estranha no Ninho**

Marguerite lentamente voltou a ver o que havia a sua volta. Detestava desmaiar – se é que aquilo fora um desmaio. Lentamente as recordações voltaram à sua mente. O anel, é claro. Mas foi então que viu...

...

'Aqui está uma tocha. Deve haver rastros. Vamos seguir por onde ela andou, Roxton.' Ned e Verônica aproximaram-se.

Roxton adentrou sozinho na pequena antecâmara da caverna, e algo não fazia sentido. As pegadas de Marguerite estavam ali, e somente na direção do fundo da caverna, o que significava que ela não tinha saído. Pela diferença entre as marcas do pé direito e do pé esquerdo, também dava para notar que ela estava mancando, mas não muito, o que era um bom sinal também, mas ao mesmo tempo tornava ainda mais estranho o fato dela não ter acendido uma fogueira.

'Ned, Verônica. Podem entrar. Parece que há algum tipo de passagem no fundo dessa câmara. Marguerite entrou, mas nunca saiu por aqui. Pode ser que tenha seguido por essa passagem.'

Os outros dois se muniram de tochas e entraram para seguir Roxton. As roupas molhadas se colavam ao corpo dos três incomodamente, mas pelo menos as chamas das tochas e o cheiro da madeira queimada afastavam de suas narinas o mau-cheiro do lago onde tinham estado.

As pegadas de Marguerite eram claras e não havia sinal de que a houvessem seguido. Bom, muito bom.

Os três passaram, um de cada vez, pela passagem estreita. Mas quase derrubaram Roxton, quando este parou abruptamente, impedindo-lhes a visão.

'O que foi, Roxton, o que houve?' Verônica perguntou, mais que depressa.

'Um T-Rex. Ou um outro monstro. Enorme. Fiquem em silêncio.' Ele pediu, seus olhos seguindo as pegadas de Marguerite que desapareciam nas sombras adiante de onde sua tocha podia iluminar, e recortando contra a escuridão apenas a silhueta do monstro que ocupava aquela caverna.

...

Marguerite não podia acreditar no que via. Olhando para sua própria mão, o que estava vendo eram cinco garras verde escuras, com unhas pontiagudas. O anel, exatamente o mesmo que pegara, estava no polegar – ou naquilo que seria o polegar naquela pata. Fechou os olhos por um instante. Devia estar tendo um pesadelo. Só podia ser isso mesmo. Inspirou profundamente, mas o ruído que isso fez obrigou-a a abrir os olhos novamente. Olhou suas mãos e pés. Não havia dúvida. Tinha-se transformado em algum tipo de animal. Até onde podia ver, parecia um T-Rex. Mas então – ai – continuar encostada à parede subitamente a incomodava. E foi então que notou as duas enormes asas em suas espáduas. Maldição. Havia se transformado num dragão! Esse dia podia ficar melhor?????

...

'Algum sinal de Marguerite?' Ned perguntou, temeroso.

'Até onde dá pra ver daqui, as pegadas dela só estão em um lugar, indo em uma direção...' A voz de Roxton diminuiu de tom.

'Deixe-me adivinhar... Exatamente na direção do monstro.' Verônica completou. 'Ou pelo menos na mesma direção que esses tesouros estão espalhados aí no chão.'

Os três tinham notado o brilho das peças espalhadas pelo chão. E sabiam bem que a herdeira teria notado aquilo ainda antes que eles, e que não teria hesitado em seguir aquela trilha.

'E alguma idéia do que seja o monstro?'

Eles observaram o enorme animal desencostar-se da parede, e as sombras das asas ficaram visíveis. Roxton mal podia acreditar em seus olhos.

'Parece... Parece...' Ele titubeou. Mas Ned e Verônica tinham visto o mesmo.

'Não é possível. É um dragão!!!' Verônica não foi capaz de se conter. 'E parece bem real.'

Ned observou mais uma vez os objetos preciosos espalhados pelo chão, antes de falar: 'Podemos estar num ninho de dragão. Dizem as lendas que os dragões acumulam tesouros em seus ninhos.'

Apesar do terror que os dominava, Verônica e Roxton se entreolharam, confusos, antes de olhar para Ned. 'Como você sabe disso?' Roxton questionou, incrédulo.

Felizmente estava suficientemente escuro para que nem Verônica nem Roxton percebessem Ned enrubescendo.

'Eu li. Há muitas estórias de dragões. Aventuras. Heróis. Cavaleiros. Donzelas em perigo.'

Mas os outros dois estavam muito interessados.

'E o que podemos fazer para afastar, ou vencer, um dragão de verdade?' Verônica perguntou, aflita.

'Bom, nas estórias sempre há lutas, e uma espada enfiada no coração do dragão.' Ned tentou.

'Fácil...' Roxton ironizou. 'E dragões comem gente?' Ele estava realmente preocupado com Marguerite.

'Sim. Podem comê-las, ou apenas queimá-las, ou esmagá-las...' Ned começou, mas Verônica o interrompeu, furiosa. Já estavam suficientemente preocupados para adicionar mais possibilidades à dura realidade.

'Temos que descobrir onde está Marguerite.' O tom de urgência na voz de Roxton avisou aos outros que ele estava disposto a adentrar o tal recinto do dragão, fosse ou não um ninho. 'Eu irei. Vocês ficam aqui e me dão cobertura.'

Os dois apenas assentiram com a cabeça. Ele deu alguns passos a frente, sem se afastar muito das sombras protetoras da parede da caverna, e sem perder de vista ora os rastros de Marguerite, ora a sombra do dragão.

Marguerite percebeu uma sombra perto de si. Tinha estado tão compenetrada tentando entender o que acontecera que não ouvira a conversa de seus amigos. Virou-se para olhar, e por um momento não sabia se suspirava aliviada ou se fugia horrorizada. Roxton estava ali. Significava que estava vivo, o que era um alívio. Mas ela não queria que ele a visse "assim"!!!!

Seu ato reflexo foi levantar-se, e só então notou que, em forma de dragão ou não, sua perna ainda doía um bocado.

Viu Roxton observá-la, aterrorizado. Seguiu os olhos dele. Ele observava os rastros que suas botas tinham deixado antes no chão. Os rastros das botas de Marguerite terminavam exatamente onde começavam os do dragão. E não estavam em mais nenhum outro lugar.

'Maldito!!!' ela ouviu-o gritar, sacando a arma.

'Não!' ela tentou gritar. Precisava explicar a ele que ela era Marguerite. Mas, ao invés de som, apenas um rugido horrendo e uma rajada de fogo saiu de sua boca, o que fez com que Roxton caísse para trás, desequilibrado.

Marguerite fechou a boca, horrorizada. O que acabara de fazer? Quase matara Roxton! Foi então que viu Ned e Verônica aproximarem-se dele. Felizmente estavam todos bem. Menos ela. Como faria para que eles entendessem que era ela quem estava ali, sob aquela pele de dragão???

'Você está bem?' Verônica ajudou-o a levantar.

'Esse dragão acabou com Marguerite.' Foi só o que Roxton conseguiu balbuciar, os olhos cintilando de ódio. 'As pegadas dela terminam... Terminam onde esse monstro estava.' E Roxton já apontava a arma novamente para o dragão.

Marguerite deu dois passos para trás, mancando – obviamente seu peso como dragão causava muito mais dor na perna machucada. Mas queria ficar o mais longe possível da sua conhecida pontaria certeira de Roxton, até que eles pudessem esclarecer aquele mal-entendido.

'Está ferido, não está? Pois agora vai sentir a dor e pagar pelo que fez!' Roxton puxou o gatilho.

'Espere!' Ned e Verônica o impediram. Tinham visto a rajada de fogo da primeira vez. 'Não sabemos se munição pode matá-lo, Roxton.' Ned explicou.

'E, se o dragão acabou com Marguerite por ela ter entrado em seu ninho, não sei se é de alguma valia matar o animal por isso.' Verônica acrescentou, em voz baixa, ainda incapaz de acreditar no que acontecera. Só sabia que precisavam sair dali o mais rapidamente possível.

Marguerite assistia à cena, impassível. Temia que qualquer movimento seu pudesse piorar a situação. Mas ao mesmo tempo, não podia deixar de sentir o coração despedaçado vendo a agonia estampada no rosto de Roxton.

'Vamos. Vamos sair daqui.' Verônica insistiu, segurando um braço de Roxton. A um sinal dela, Ned fez o mesmo, e, sem darem as costas para o dragão, saíram pé ante pé e voltaram à antecâmara onde o dragão não podia alcançá-los.

Marguerite deixou-se ficar onde estava, sentando-se novamente. Como a perna doía. Mas se a perna fosse todo o problema... Como sairia daquela enrascada??? Ficar como dragão o resto da vida é que não iria... Precisava da ajuda deles, mas com todos achando que o dragão a havia comido, seria difícil convencê-los a colaborar.

Na antecâmara, Roxton parecia petrificado. Tinha-se deixado levar, e agora estava sentado a um canto, calado e pálido.

'Eu... Eu vou buscar lenha para uma fogueira, assim passamos a noite aqui.' Verônica tentou ser prática. Sabia que caminhar à noite seria uma loucura, e que ali pelo menos estavam protegidos – o dragão não podia atingi-los, e ao mesmo tempo impediria outras ameaças de entrarem pela caverna maior. E talvez Ned pudesse ter uma conversa de homem para homem com Roxton para ajudá-lo naquela hora difícil, se bem que ela duvidasse que qualquer conversa serviria de consolo para seu amigo. Nem ela podia acreditar direito que Marguerite se fora!

Um silêncio pesado estabeleceu-se entre os dois homens. Ned tentou quebrá-lo, pois a dor estampada no semblante de Roxton era assustadora.

'Roxton?'

O caçador não respondeu, apenas ergueu os olhos assombrados para o jornalista. Mas Ned não sabia o que dizer. 'Tudo vai ficar bem.'

Roxton não disse nada, apenas desviou o olhar. Nada iria ficar bem. Mas não adiantava dizer isso a Ned. Nem a ninguém.

Verônica voltou e encontrou-os nesse mesmo silêncio constrangido. Acendeu uma pequena fogueira. Não tinha o menor apetite, e então sentou-se em um canto. Os três estavam em silêncio. Todos tinham Marguerite em mente, mas nenhum deles estava pronto para falar do assunto. Não ainda.

Marguerite estava cansada. E com dor. Que tremendo pesadelo estava vivendo. E o silêncio na antecâmara era estarrecedor. Ouvira as vozes deles pela última vez há quase uma hora. Será que tinham ido embora? Afiou o ouvido, mas depois de algum tempo, o cansaço do dia e a escuridão absoluta do seu lado da caverna a embalaram e ela acabou adormecendo.

Na antecâmara, o mesmo acontecera com Ned e Verônica, cada um dormindo em um canto. Apenas Roxton não conseguia dormir. Não podia. Marguerite. Não podia aceitar que ela estivesse morta.

Levantou-se, sem fazer ruído, e entrou novamente na caverna do dragão. O barulho que ouvia há algum tempo parecia um ressonar poderoso, e ele julgou que o animal dormia a sono solto. Não se enganou, vendo a sombra com a cabeça levemente descaída sobre o peito. Aproveitou-se para seguir novamente as pegadas de Marguerite. Queria estar errado. Ah, como queria. O estranho é que não havia sequer sinal de luta, de fuga. As pegadas de Marguerite simplesmente desapareciam. Não teria ela visto o dragão? Teria sido atacada antes mesmo de poder defender-se, ou de tentar fugir? Aquilo lhe soava horrível. Mas o mais estranho é que além das pegadas de Marguerite, não havia pegadas do dragão. Apenas aquelas duas passadas que ele dera quando se levantara em sua frente. Estranho. Será que o bicho conseguiria voar dentro da caverna e a atacara do alto?

Não resistiu à tentação de ver a fera mais de perto. No luar que se filtrava à distância pela entrada da próxima caverna, a única coisa que pôde distinguir bem foi um enorme anel em volta de uma das garras do dragão. Coisa estranha. Bem que Ned dissera que aquelas coisas espalhadas podiam ser o tesouro do dragão – o mesmo tesouro que provavelmente atraíra sua Marguerite para aquele lugar.

Aproximou-se para observar melhor o anel, e seu coração deu um salto: reconhecera a forma do oroborus. Quanta coincidência. Marguerite por certo teria adorado encontrar exatamente uma peça como essa para acrescentar ao mistério que a trouxera ao platô. A dor surda que lhe invadira o peito mais cedo parecia crescer de forma incontrolável. Marguerite. Não estava mais entre eles. Nunca mais a veria. Nem ouviria seu riso, nem veria suas lágrimas furtivas, nem se irritaria mais com ela, nem desejaria matá-la eventualmente. A única coisa que permaneceria era seu amor e seu desejo pela mulher.

Estava tão absorvido em sua própria dor que não notara que o dragão acordara... E que o observava, fascinado.

Marguerite acordara com o ruído de uma respiração descompassada. Roxton. Não se enganara. O homem estava parado à sua frente, observando-a. Observando mais exatamente sua pata, o anel, e provavelmente perdido em sua própria dor, como ela tantas vezes já assistira quando ele se culpava pela morte do irmão. Quando ele a encarou, não teve chance sequer de sentir medo que ele atirasse nela dessa vez. Tudo que queria naquele momento era que ele soubesse que ela estava viva.

Pela primeira vez Roxton viu os olhos do dragão. Enormes, e pareciam olhos de gato. Mas a cor, e o brilho. Sentiu novamente a dor em seu peito querer explodir. Que idéia. Aqueles olhos lhe lembravam sua Marguerite. Intensos. Devastadores. Hipnotizantes. Não pensou em matar o animal. Não era culpa dele se atacara alguém que invadira seu ninho. Só desejava que pudesse atacar novamente agora – não sabia se teria coragem de encarar o mundo sem a esperança de um dia vir a ter Marguerite.

A perna lhe doía um bocado, e Marguerite precisava esticá-la. Não queria ferir Roxton com qualquer movimento brusco, nem assustá-lo. Então, tão delicadamente quanto sua nova forma de dragão permitia, ela estendeu a pata, aliviando um pouco a dor.

Roxton imediatamente reconheceu o lampejo de dor no olhar do animal. Parecia uma leve careta, e também isso o fez lembrar de alguém, que fazia o possível para ocultar a dor. Marguerite. Observou a perna que o dragão esticara. A perna esquerda. A mesma que Marguerite ferira. Coincidência? Estaria ficando maluco?

Deu a volta na pata do dragão que continuava estendida, e não encontrou nenhum ferimento aparente. Apenas uma parte parecia mais inchada, revelando uma forte pancada ou algo assim. Sem desviar os olhos dos do dragão, estendeu a mão e tocou o lugar que parecia ferido, não para machucar, mas para avaliar a extensão do machucado. O dragão não o atacou, como seria de esperar. Apenas encolheu um pouco a pata, e Roxton pôde ver em seus olhos novamente o incômodo que o machucado devia estar causando.

Marguerite assistiu Roxton examinar sua perna à distância, depois tocá-la. Será que ele conseguiria ligar os fatos? Continuou apenas observando-o, temerosa de espantá-lo. Viu-o dar uma volta pela caverna.

Não havia mesmo nenhum outro rastro do dragão. E a avaliar pela altura da caverna, seria impossível o bicho ter voado ali. Nada daquilo fazia sentido...

Voltou a encarar o animal. Um bicho tão grande, e estava ali, observando-o, como se de alguma forma o temesse. Conhecia aquele jeito de olhar em silêncio. Mas a dor era grande demais. Depois de observar longamente o dragão, olhando-o nos olhos, deu-lhe as costas e voltou à antecâmara, sufocado por usas próprias emoções.

Quando chegou, Verônica despertou, assustada.

'Onde você foi?'

'Estava lá. Na caverna.' Ele disse, e sentou-se, com a cabeça entre as mãos.

Verônica podia imaginar o que ele fora fazer. Certificar-se de que não errara. Certificar-se que Marguerite não estava mesmo viva. Mas havia algo na expressão dele que não era apenas dor.

'O que descobriu de diferente?'

Ele olhou para ela, surpreso. Não acreditava que fosse tão transparente. Porém, por outro lado, aqueles amigos o conheciam melhor que ninguém.

'O que? O que?' Ned acordou, assustado com a conversa.

Roxton aproveitou que ele tivesse acordado também, e lhes resumiu o que vira.

'O dragão usa um oroborus em uma das garras. Achei curioso. Acordou, me viu, e não me atacou. Esticou a perna, apenas, e está ferido. Na perna esquerda. Como Marguerite.' Não iria mencionar aos dois o quanto o olhar do dragão lhe lembrara o olhar de Marguerite. Eles achariam que enlouquecera pela dor de perder sua amada.

'Mas o mais estranho é que não há outras pegadas do dragão. As pegadas... As pegadas dela desaparecem onde o dragão estava quando chegamos. Nenhum sinal de luta. De fuga. Nada. E nenhum sinal da chegada do dragão.' Roxton explicou.

'Ele poderia ter vindo voando?' Verônica questionou.

'A altura da caverna é insuficiente. Avaliei isso também.'

'Curioso. O anel na garra do dragão. Me fez lembrar de uma estória.' Ned comentou.

'Que estória?' Verônica e Roxton perguntaram. Roxton porque queria ter alguma esperança. Verônica porque achava que qualquer estória que pudesse desviá-los dos pensamentos lúgubres daquela hora seria bem-vinda.

'Diz uma das lendas que se alguém se apossar indevidamente de uma peça qualquer de um tesouro de dragão, vira um dragão. Aliás, dizem que foi assim que surgiu o primeiro dragão. Uma jóia amaldiçoada, caída nas mãos de um humano ambicioso: fórmula perfeita para o primeiro dragão.'

'A mesma fórmula se aplicaria à Marguerite.' Verônica não pôde evitar o comentário, mas quase se arrependeu na mesma hora e olhou para Roxton. Mas ao invés da convencional expressão de repreensão que esperava ver no rosto dele, diante da referência dela à ambição de Marguerite, tudo que pôde ver foi uma espécie de luz, antes dele dizer:

'É isso, Ned! Você descobriu!'

Verônica temeu por um instante pela sanidade do amigo.

'Vocês não vêem? O dragão... Pode ser Marguerite. Ela entra na caverna. Vê o anel. Coloca-o. E zaz! Vira um dragão!' Roxton explicou, entusiasmado.

'Roxton, mas isso é uma lenda, e...' Até mesmo Ned estava um pouco desconcertado diante da rapidez com que Roxton associara uma velha lenda fantasiosa à situação terrível que estava acontecendo com eles, e atribuiu isso ao efeito que a perda de Marguerite estava tendo no caçador.

'Vocês não entendem? Aquele dragão não me atacou. Ficou apenas me observando. E os olhos do dragão... Os olhos do dragão são cinza azulados...'

'Como os de Marguerite!' Verônica e Ned completaram, agora contagiados pelo mesmo entusiasmo, revendo em suas mentes o olhar que o dragão lhes dirigira quando Roxton se preparara para atirar horas antes...

**CONTINUA... **

**(o próximo capítulo está pronto, mas quando ele vai ser publicado dependerá dos comentários e reviews!) **

**REVIEW! ****REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!**

**Estão vendo esse botãozinho GO aí embaixo? Isso, bem no canto inferior esquerdo... ****Taí! ;-)**


	3. Capítulo 3 Um Simples Deslize Final

**Si Gotsky****:** que observação mais indecente sobre a roupa (ou a ausência de roupa) da Verônica... Tsc, tsc, tsc, essa é uma fic de família, viu?? Classificada para menores e LIVRE para todos os públicos há há há. Agora, que o Ned quase foi estrangulado pela Vê com o fora dele, ah, isso foi... Beijo!

**Fabby****:** há há há, seria cômico se não fosse trágico, né? Imagina a Marg, toda vaidosa, se descobrindo um dragão-mocréio!! Ninguém merece, nem ela! Mas, esse é o capítulo final... E o nó na sua cabeça se desfará, espero! He he he Beijo, linda!

**Jess:** remover o anel tem a ver com a solução, mas nem tudo é assim fácil – embora nossos exploradores sempre achem um caminho, por mais difícil que pareça!! Esse é o último capítulo, espero que goste!! Beijão!

**Anne:** há há há nossa, essa do Seu Madruga foi do fundo do baú! Que ótimo... Mas a vida de dragão da Madge tem dias contados, leia esse último capítulo para conferir!

**Suellen:** há há há, eu não sou malvada, sou é esquecida! Já tinha esquecido de publicar o último capítulo, vocês precisam agradecer à Si que me lembrou! Pois é, ainda bem que o Lordão salvou o dia e reconheceu (se é que isso é possível) a Marg! Espero que goste do último capítulo!

**Srt. Smitt:** consolar? Até eu queria consolar o lordão, querida... Pega uma senha e entra na fila – isso, claro, se a gente sobreviver ao ataque mortal de um dragão enciumado há há há! E esse seu comentário sobre as leituras do Ned pode te custar um par de porradas da Si, você sabe, né? He he he. Beijo, linda!

**Capítulo 3 – ****Um simples deslize**

Parecia loucura o que os três iam fazer. Mas estavam todos contagiados pela mesma animação – havia uma esperança de Marguerite não ter tido um terrível fim nas garras do dragão que os esperava na outra sala.

Marguerite ouvira toda a conversa. E tivera tempo de pensar. Maldição. Mais uma vez sua ambição desmedida a colocara nessa situação. Mas quem é que poderia imaginar que um inofensivo anel em forma de oroborus iria causar tanta confusão? Enfim, felizmente via uma luz no fim do túnel – ou, nesse caso, do outro lado da caverna... Seus amigos estavam dispostos a acreditar, mais uma vez.

Viu-os aproximarem-se, Roxton na frente, menos amedrontado – já tinha estado ali sozinho e vira que o dragão podia se comportar. Ned e Verônica vinham atrás, ainda receosos.

Marguerite tentou sorrir, mas viu que aquilo fez com que seus amigos subitamente parassem. Obviamente ela não podia imaginar o efeito que seus dentes pontiagudos de dragão tinham sobre quem os visse, sem ter total certeza de que era ela quem estava ali, por trás da fachada de dragão. Diante da reação deles, achou que o melhor era ficar séria e quietinha – já que sua última tentativa para falar também tinha sido desastrosa. Definitivamente, aquele dia podia ficar melhor???

Os três finalmente se aproximaram. Roxton mostrou aos outros o oroborus na pata dianteira do dragão. Mas Ned e Verônica só tinham olhos para o comportamento estranho do dragão, que Roxton já notara anteriormente. Definitivamente, não havia nada de belicoso naquele ar resignado com que o dragão os olhava enquanto eles o observavam.

'Acreditam agora?' Roxton indagou, vendo a surpresa dos dois diante do dócil comportamento do dragão.

'Com certeza tem algo de estranho com esse mons... com o dragão.' Verônica se corrigiu – se fosse mesmo Marguerite, deveria estar se sentindo muito ofendida em ser chamada de monstro por eles.

'As peças se encaixam.' Ned concordou.

'E agora?' Roxton estava satisfeito porque todos acreditavam, como ele, que Marguerite podia ser o dragão. Como era um mistério. O que queria mesmo descobrir era como traze-la de volta. Fez a pergunta encarando Ned, e Verônica também estava na mesma expectativa.

'Bem... Vocês sabem. Tudo o que eu sei foi o que li nos contos de fadas.' Ned hesitou.

'Qualquer coisa, Ned, é melhor que ficar aqui nesse impasse.' Roxton urgiu.

'As lendas dizem que para a maldição do dragão desaparecer, é necessário tirar a jóia que transformou a pessoa em dragão.' Ned explicou.

'Significa então que para resolvermos tudo isso é tão simples quanto tirarmos aquele anel da pata do dragão?' Roxton duvidou.

Verônica, que tinha se adiantado e tocado no anel, virou-se para os dois:

'Venham me ajudar aqui. Embora pareça simples, tirar esse anel não vai ser fácil. Está muito justo na garra do dragão.'

E realmente estava. Marguerite já tinha tentado tirar o anel tão logo acordara. E depois, quando ouvira a explicação de Ned na outra sala. Mas era tão difícil. E, além disso, as garras não lhe permitiam movimentos mais precisos.

Os três amigos tentaram, sucessivamente, retirar o anel. Nada parecia funcionar. O que era um anel enorme no dedão de Marguerite, era um anel justo demais em qualquer garra de dragão.

'Podemos cortar a garra fora.' Verônica sugeriu, puxando a faca.

Mas Ned a impediu, ante os olhos horrorizados de Roxton ao ouvir a sugestão da caçadora:

'Se for mesmo Marguerite, qualquer mal que causarmos a ela enquanto dragão pode se refletir quando ela voltar ao normal.' Ned explicou, e Verônica guardou a faca.

'Isso explica uma coisa.' Roxton comentou, em voz baixa, pensativo. 'Porque ontem o dragão se afastou de nós quando eu tentei atirar nele.' E Roxton buscou os olhos do dragão, como fazia quando queria pedir desculpas por algum deslize ou palavra inadequada a Marguerite. 'Ainda bem que vocês não me deixaram puxar o gatilho.'

'O que importa agora é que temos que tirar essa coisa da garra do dragão.' Ned voltou à carga...

'Mas como?' Roxton estava um pouco desalentado...

'Bom... Quando uma criança zanga ou amazona fica com um anel ou qualquer aro preso ao corpo, o que faziam era usar um pouco de sabão...' começou a falar em voz alta.

'Sabão?'

'É... Sabão e água bem gelada. A água gelada ajudava a contrair um pouco os músculos e a pele, e o sabão facilitava o deslizar do metal.' Verônica explicou.

'Então, mãos a obra. Não custa nada tentar.'

Roxton correu para buscar água bem gelada na lagoa onde tinham se escondido do T-Rex mais cedo. Quando voltou, Verônica já tinha pegado o sabão nas mochilas. E começaram a trabalhar. Demorou um pouco mais do que esperavam, mas quinze minutos e muito esforço depois, ouviu-se o tilintar do anel rolando pelo chão depois de finalmente escapar da garra do dragão.

O que eles não imaginavam é o que aconteceria a seguir. A caverna, apesar da noite que ia alta lá fora, iluminou-se de repente, e os três caíram para trás, e só puderam observar, boquiabertos, a transformação.

O dragão deu um grito, que embora não tivesse ainda nada de humano, já não veio acompanhado da rajada de fogo como na tentativa de Marguerite falar naquela tarde.

As garras do dragão começaram a diminuir, até tomarem proporções e formas humanas novamente. Viram surgir as mãos claras de Marguerite, e suas botas apareceram. Ao mesmo tempo, o corpo do dragão ia diminuindo, as asas encolhendo, e tudo dando lugar às roupas e ao corpo de Marguerite. Num último espasmo, a estranha luz se apagou, e Marguerite ficou ali, muito pálida, inerte no chão.

Passado o primeiro choque de todos, Roxton se aproximou, puxando a cabeça de Marguerite para o seu colo.

'Ela não está respirando.' A voz dele estava rouca e a preocupação era notável em cada gesto dele. Verônica e Ned também se aproximaram, mas apenas para constatar o que Roxton já dissera.

'Calma. Quando Ned se transformou naquele lobisomem, por um instante também demorou a voltar a si.' Verônica tentava acalmar-se e acalmar os rapazes também. Terem chegado tão perto de salvar Marguerite e falharem seria um golpe ainda mais terrível para eles!

Foi um momento de silêncio e angústia, mas finalmente Marguerite inspirou o ar profundamente, e abriu os olhos.

Era bom inspirar sem ouvir aquele barulho horrível. A primeira coisa que viu foi o rosto preocupado de Roxton debruçado sobre o dela. Por um instante julgou que tirar o anel não tivesse funcionado, pois ele estava sério, mas logo em seguida o rosto dele se desmanchou num sorriso suave, e ela pôde observar sua própria imagem refletida nos olhos dele: tinha voltado a ser Marguerite.

Sentou-se, então, vendo Verônica e Ned. Por um instante ainda teve medo de falar. Viu que os três a observavam, esperando que ela dissesse algo, mas no fundo ela ainda achava que se abrisse a boca ia sair um rugido e fogo ao invés de sua voz...

'Obrigada.' Ela ofereceu. Os três sorriram aliviados, e só então dispararam as perguntas.

'Você está bem?' 'O que houve?'

'Apenas o que vocês deduziram.' Ela queria resumir ao máximo a história. 'Entrei aqui. Vi os tesouros. Coloquei o anel no dedo e apaguei. Quando acordei, tinha me transformado... naquilo!' Falava com horror ao monstro em que se tornara por algumas horas.

Ned e Verônica estavam curiosos por mais, mas Roxton os silenciou com um olhar. Não valia a pena pressioná-la agora. Todos tinham tido um dia difícil e era preciso descansar.

'E sua perna?' Ele desviou o assunto.

'Dolorida, mas bem, acho.' Ela disse, desafivelando a bota. Um hematoma ia de logo abaixo do joelho até o tornozelo. 'Não está quebrada.' Eles concluíram, e ela começou a recolocar a bota.

'Fique sem ela.' Roxton tentou.

'Isso pode inchar se eu ficar sem a bota. E aí não conseguiria continuar procurando o remédio para Summerlee.' Ela concluiu, calçando a bota.

'Encontramos o remédio pouco antes de chegarmos aqui, depois de despistarmos o T-Rex.' Verônica explicou.

'Amanhã cedinho podemos voltar à Casa da Árvore.' Ned concluiu.

'Mas, enquanto a manhã não chega, todos merecemos descansar.' Roxton estava exausto pois, ao contrário dos outros, ainda não pregara o olho. Exausto, mas feliz, porque Marguerite estava viva, sã e salva.

Eles voltaram para a pequena antecâmara, para passar o restante da noite, e se acomodaram da melhor forma possível. Estavam exaustos demais para conversar ou para continuar conjecturando sobre o que acontecera, e que agora parecia ser apenas um terrível pesadelo que felizmente acabara.

Quando os primeiros raios de sol iluminaram o platô, eles despertaram. Até mesmo Marguerite...

'Estou com uma fome de leoa!' Ela disse, espreguiçando-se.

Os outros três finalmente não contiveram uma gargalhada.

'Fome de dragão, você quer dizer...'

Ela arregalou os olhos e apressou-se em olhar para si mesma, e só respirou aliviada novamente quando notou que continuava sendo Marguerite. E por fim riram todos juntos.

Depois de um rápido café da manhã – todos estavam famintos, já que na noite anterior nenhum dos outros tinha tido ânimo para comer – levantaram acampamento rumo à Casa da Árvore.

...

'Nada ainda?' Summerlee estava abatido, e suas insistentes perguntas sobre os exploradores demonstrava que a febre constante, embora não muito alta, tinha cobrado seu preço durante aquela noite.

'Calma, meu velho. A qualquer momento eles devem estar chegando aí. Tenho certeza que estarão aqui para o almoço.' Challenger tentou tranqüilizá-lo.

'Espero que nada tenha acontecido com eles. Não gostaria de vê-los em perigo apenas para obter um remédio para mim.' Summerlee comentou, encabulado por sua insistência.

'Somos um time, Arthur. Um ajuda o outro. Juntos. É assim que vencemos. E juntos eles são imbatíveis, nenhuma fera pode vencê-los. Você vai ver, daqui a pouco vamos ouvir o elevador e eles vão entrar sala adentro imundos, exaustos, mas trazendo seu remédio.' Challenger disse, e Summerlee não pôde deixar de rir, pois conseguia visualizar com precisão aquela cena.

E realmente, pouco mais de uma hora depois dessa conversa, o elevador acordou, e os dois cientistas puderam ver quatro exploradores adentrando a sala: as roupas encardidas demonstravam que tinham tido lá suas aventuras. As olheiras revelavam a noite mal dormida, e o suor de seus rostos denotava a longa caminhada sob o sol. Mas todo tinham um sorriso estampado em seus rostos cansados quando tiraram das mochilas as plantas que Challenger tinha pedido.

Sem perder tempo, Challenger foi para seu laboratório preparar o remédio para Summerlee.

E cada um dos exploradores foi procurar seu rumo, pois todos precisavam de um banho e roupas limpas.

...

'Vocês demoraram um bocado.' Challenger reclamou, enquanto esmagava as folhas da planta.

Verônica, a primeira a estar pronta para o dia, tinha descido para ver se podia ser de alguma ajuda.

'Digamos que tivemos alguns contratempos...' A loira começou.

'Contratempos?' Challenger finalmente se preocupou. 'Que tipo de contratempos?' Ele finalmente tirou os olhos do que estava fazendo para encarar Verônica. Seria possível que algum deles se ferira e ele sequer se dera conta para ajudá-los?

'É.' E ele se acalmou vendo um sorriso divertido espalhar-se pelo rosto de Verônica. 'Mas se eu lhe contar você não vai acreditar. Parece coisa de conto de fada.'

'Bom, então é melhor que vocês nos contem quando estivermos juntos.' Challenger sorriu de volta, voltando ao remédio.

'Tem tudo de que precisa?'

'Sim, sim. Com o que vocês trouxeram, tenho todos os ingredientes, e em mais uns quinze minutos vou estar pronto para começar a medicar Summerlee. E então, em mais dois ou três dias ele estará novinho em folha.' Challenger respondeu, confiante e entusiasmado.

Verônica já ia saindo, quando lembrou-se de algo e se voltou para perguntar.

'Você tem tintura de arnica por aqui ou preciso pegar e preparar?'

'Arnica? Para que?'

'Marguerite levou uma rabada de um T-Rex, na perna. Uma pancada feia. Achei que a tintura de arnica podia ser útil.'

'Com certeza. Tenho um pouco pronto que você pode usar agora, e mais tarde buscamos mais para preparar mais um pouco. Está ali – terceira prateleira à esquerda.' Ele orientou, apontando com o queixo a estante.

'Obrigada!' Verônica sorriu, pegando o vidro e subindo as escadas.

...

'Essa perna precisa de um pouco de arnica.' Roxton ofereceu, chegando à porta do quarto. Tinha passado ali para ver se Marguerite ainda estava lá, e ia oferecer-se para buscar a arnica no laboratório de Challenger para a herdeira.

'Foi isso mesmo que eu disse a ela.' Verônica virou-se para Roxton, que se surpreendeu por encontrar a loira já por ali. Verônica tinha trazido arnica e panos para fazer uma compressa. Encontrara Marguerite também pronta, escovando os cabelos ainda úmidos, sentada na cama com a perna esticada, o grande hematoma ganhando contornos mais escuros – sinal de que em dois ou três dias ia mudar de cor e desbotar até desaparecer de vez, sem maiores seqüelas.

Roxton sorriu para as duas, quando quase foi derrubado por Ned.

'Roxton? Puxa, desculpe! Eu vim ver se Marguerite precisava de alguma coisa, e deixar esse livro para ela...' O jornalista ofereceu, encabulado.

Os dois entraram no quarto também.

'Livro? Que livro?' Marguerite perguntou, curiosa.

Ned enrubesceu.

'Bom, é um livro que eu peguei na biblioteca dos pais de Verônica... Chama-se "Lendas de Dragões"...'

Marguerite fez uma careta, e todos caíram na gargalhada. Era bom estarem de volta à Casa da Árvore, sãos e salvos.

**FIM**

**Notas da autora:**

As lendas sobre dragões são verídicas – até onde uma lenda pode ser verídica, é claro há há há

**REVIEW! ****REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!**

**Estão vendo esse botãozinho GO aí embaixo? Isso, bem no canto inferior esquerdo... ****Taí! ;-)**


End file.
